Sweet Southern Heat
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: The warmth of her touch does wonders...  Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Southern Heat**

**(When I first wrote this fic, I never posted it because I felt it was too similar to another one, "Romancing Duquesne". After my retirement and the subsequent re-posting of old stories, I decided to put this one up as well. In a way, it's a brand new story to the boards, simply because it has sat hidden on my hard drive for over three years, never before published or read on the site. Enjoy.)**

**Lieutenant Caine**

When Horatio got home from work that evening he was weary; the kind of weariness that seeps into the bones and slows the steps of the strongest of men; the kind of weariness that bowed his head and pulled unintentional sighs from his chest. He was weary all the way to his soul. He inserted the key in the lock and turned the doorknob with a lax grasp. Leaden footsteps took him through the entryway and into the foyer where he stripped off his jacket and hung it on the coat tree, hardly caring that it almost fell to the floor. He stood for a moment almost in a stupor of tiredness, rolling his neck this way and that attempting to ease the ache of muscles that had been too long tense and cramped. Raising one hand he massaged a particularly wicked kink in his shoulder, groaning softly at the dull pain that pooled under his probing fingers. It was then that he saw the note propped up on the table in the hallway.

A smile slowly emerged on his face in spite of his utter exhaustion and he reached out an eager hand and picked up the soft cream-colored missive. It was written in an unmistakable scrawl and carried with it a faint trace of a very feminine fragrance. Horatio closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the smile on his countenance widening slightly. _Calleigh. _Carefully tearing open the envelope, he slid the folded piece of paper from inside.

_I knew you would be tired this evening when you got home from work Everything you need is waiting upstairs for you, my love. _

_Calleigh_

"Sweetheart," he whispered softly and raised the note to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the expensive paper. He tucked the note into his shirt pocket and moved toward the stairs with a lighter step. Each step he took brought him closer to their bedroom, and with every footstep his heartbeat increased by slow increments. At last he stood outside the closed door. For a moment, he simply stood there, anticipating the heaven he knew he'd find on the other side. Even so, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted his tired eyes.

Calleigh lay in their bed, waiting for him, dressed in a soft white lace negligee that revealed much more than it covered. Her long, gorgeous tresses were curled softly and drifted about her face and shoulders. Every luscious curve of her body called for his adoration. A beautiful smile curved her lips and her eyes shone with unmistakable tenderness.

"Welcome home, Handsome. Tough day I hear. Sounds like you could use some relaxation."

The lilting sound of her voice seemed to snap him out of the trance he'd fallen into at the sight of her gorgeous body on display just for him.

"Calleigh…" her name was the only word his mind could produce intelligently. Three quick steps took him to the side of the bed and he leaned down over her, placing his hands against the pillow on either side of her lovely face.

"Everything I need?" he questioned softly, his eyes searching hers minutely.

"Everything, Horatio. You have only to name it and it's yours."

The words had barely cleared her lips before he captured them in a hungry kiss. For a moment, Calleigh allowed him to take from her greedily, but then by gentle degrees, she drew back from him, murmuring softly between tiny little kisses meant to soften her withdrawal.

"Calleigh?" he questioned quietly, eyes closed and his forehead resting against hers. His warm breath caressed her face and she gently kissed him before replying.

"Trust me, Horatio. Let yourself go completely to me. I promise I'll take good care of you, Handsome."

His blue eyes opened and he looked down into her sparkling green ones, seeing only pure radiant love shining out from those depths. Surrender did not normally come easily to Horatio Caine, but the soft touch of Calleigh's lips and the tender sound of her voice gently unfastened the bands of his iron self control and he willingly gave himself into her tiny hands.

"I'm yours, Sweetheart. Do with me what you will."

"You won't regret a moment of it, my love." Calleigh whispered with a smile.

Gently she pushed against his chest, and sat up in bed, moving him away from her body. She swung her legs out from under the covers and stood up next to him. Taking his hand in hers she led him to the master bathroom and opened the door.

Clouds of steam met them and the soothing fragrance of jasmine and vanilla tickled Horatio's senses. "Calleigh?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Shhh...you promised to trust me. Now just relax and let me take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Calleigh drew Horatio farther into the steamy warmth of the bathroom, leading him slowly toward the marble and gold Jacuzzi tub. It was deep with fragrant water, and Horatio felt an instinctive desire to sink into the comforting depths and let all his weariness dissolve like the bubbles that frothed and foamed over the surface.

"Close your eyes, Horatio," she instructed softly.

His instinct for control reared up and he tensed slightly. "Close my eyes?" he questioned.

Calleigh stepped close to him, bringing her lithe body into contact with his. She slowly ran her hands along his chest, stroking over the hard planes. "Trust me…you need to let go, Horatio. You know I won't do anything to hurt you. Let go. Let me please you…"

Involuntarily, his hands drifted to rest at her waist and he drew her closer to him. "Calleigh, I…"

"Close your eyes, Handsome."

This time he did as she requested and stood there quietly waiting…trusting.

Calleigh looked at him tenderly, noting the lines of weariness and fatigue that creased his face. She ran her fingers over his lips and then stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly, pulling back before he could deepen the kiss.

"Relax," she whispered softly. Her fingers undid the first button of his shirt and she heard him catch his breath. "Relax, Horatio… relax." Slowly she finished unbuttoning his shirt, tugged it free of his slacks and teased it from his body, letting it drift from her hand to puddle on the floor by his feet. Her hands glided over his now bare shoulders and down over his chest prompting a soft hum of enjoyment from him. Leaning in close, she placed warm, open mouth kisses against his heated skin, listening to the little moans of pleasure he made at her loving touch.

His belt was her next objective, and she skillfully manipulated the supple leather out of its silver buckle and slid it from his belt loops. He moved restlessly under her ministrations as she unbuttoned his slacks and let her fingers stray to the zipper.

"Calleigh…" he groaned and almost instinctively thrust his hips against her hand.

"Shhhh, Handsome…shhhh."

He lapsed into silence then, breathing deeply to relax into her touch.

She soothed him quietly again before very slowly lowering the zipper and easing the material over his hips and down his legs. The material of his boxers strained against his growing arousal and she closed one hand warm over him, murmuring softly as she did so.

"Is there anything special you want me to do for you, Handsome?"

Her hand cradled him gently, tenderly.

Without opening his eyes, he responded in a breathless voice, "Just keep doing exactly what you're doing, Sweetheart."

"You like this?" She gave one firm stroke along his length, watching as his knees almost buckled at the sensuous slide of silk against his member.

A soft groan was her answer and she smiled. "I think you might like it better without these." Her hand slipped past the waistband of his shorts and stroked over heated skin, along the outside of his thigh. Then she drew the silken garment completely off his body.

"God, Calleigh…" he choked out.

"Patience, love…"

Another stroke along the inside of his thigh and Calleigh suddenly found herself staring into his eyes which had snapped open and were piercing through her with laser intensity.

"Calleigh..."

"Close your eyes."

"But Calleigh…"

"Close (she kissed his chest)… your (she kissed his nose)… eyes (she kissed his lips). "

Once again his russet lashes drifted down to rest against his cheeks and Calleigh continued with her pleasuring. Placing one hand on each shoulder, she carefully walked him backward toward the edge of the tub and pushed him gently to be seated on the edge. Helping him to balance, she quickly removed his shoes and socks and then instructed him to get into the tub.

He carefully slid his legs over the side of the tub and drew in a breath at the unexpected heat of the liquid that surrounded his feet. Carefully then he eased into the bath, lowering himself until he was chest deep in the soothing water. Lacking his sense of sight, his other senses augmented themselves and he became acutely aware of the incredible fragrance of the jasmine and vanilla bath salts Calleigh had used. His skin luxuriated in the heat of the water surrounding him. His ears captured the sounds of the frothing water.

Then he heard something else…the sound of cloth brushing skin and material hitting the floor. His mouth went dry at the mental image of Calleigh shedding the lace negligee she was wearing. Unwilling to deny himself any longer, he opened his eyes to find her standing next to the tub, wearing nothing but a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Calleigh…" he breathed.

She stepped into the tub, graceful and seductive, and settled down into his lap. Her hands traced over his water slick skin and she drew him close for a heated kiss. Her tongue slipped past the barrier of his teeth and she teased him, stroking in deeply and then withdrawing. One hand slid between his legs and stroked him again. His moan of pleasure turned into a growl. Water sloshed against the sides of the tub and over the edges as he grabbed her arms and quickly positioned her astraddle of his hips, pulling her down almost forcefully onto his rock hard length. His head fell back against the edge of the tub at the feel of her tight sheath enveloping him, and for a moment he could neither talk nor move. He could only absorb the sensations that were coursing his body. A fine shudder went through him then and he began to move powerfully inside her, thrusting deeply into her giving depths.

Calleigh watched him lovingly, deliberately controlling her own body's response. She was determined to pleasure him many times before giving in to her own need for satisfaction.

"Calleigh…" he moaned, nearing his release.

"Let go, Horatio," she urged him, rocking her hips against him, creating delicious friction against him with her movements. "Give it to me, Handsome."

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…, ahhhh…." His teeth clenched tightly and he gave one more deep thrust before he surrendered himself to the pleasure that had been building from their first kiss. He spun free through the universe, sailing on a lighting bolt of pure ecstasy. His body shook and trembled and Calleigh leaned in to kiss him, soothing him down from the dizzying heights of sensation he'd ascended.

For long moments he simply lay there beneath her, his body surrounded by the heated water and the even greater warmth of Calleigh's liquid velvet sheath enclosing him. His heart finally slowed to an even pace and his eyes fluttered open. He gazed up into her face.

"Sweetheart…" he murmured, pulling her down for a kiss and nestling her against his chest.

"Hmmm. Feel a little better now?" she purred

"Much better, Sweetheart."

"Good. Then you should be ready for dinner after I wash you."

Horatio gulped in a breath.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh rose gracefully from the water and stepped out of the tub, giving Horatio a visual that left him breathless. The sight of her firm young body glistening with water and flushed with the heat of the bath sent the blood pounding through his veins. He raised one hand and let it trail lightly along a bare thigh as she moved past him.

"You are so beautiful…"

"Ah..ahh…flattery will get you nowhere this evening, Handsome. Hands to yourself." She swatted his hand away and winked at him before stepping over to the counter and retrieving the soft washcloth she'd placed there earlier. She opened a bottle of his body wash and poured a generous amount of the thick liquid onto the cloth and lathered it well, then stepped back into the tub and settled herself in front of Horatio.

"Turn around," she instructed him. "I'm going to start with your back."

Horatio did as he was told, but not before stealing quick kiss. Calleigh allowed the caress for a moment but then drew back, wagging her finger in front of his face.

"Behave yourself." She whispered.

One eyebrow quirked upward at her show of dominance, but he followed her orders and turned his back to her.

She began to draw the cloth over his shoulders and back in a soothing motion, her touch equal parts washing and caressing.

A soft moan came from his lips.

"If you stop, I'll have to arrest you," he murmured.

Calleigh laughed lightly and leaned forward to kiss his back. "I'm not stopping, Handsome, so just enjoy."

Time melted away into pure sensation and Horatio soaked in the intoxicating pleasure of Calleigh's touch. He had so drifted from the present that he was slightly startled when she gripped his shoulders to indicate it was time for him to turn around.

"You're not stopping are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm just getting started, love."

"Mmmm…I love the sound of that."

Again he stole a kiss from her, longer this time, and more heated, and Calleigh struggled to keep her breathing normal. When he released her, she pushed him back a little and smiled into his eyes.

"Now close those beautiful blues of yours, and let me wash your front."

"Yes Ma'am."

His eyes drifted closed and Calleigh began to wash his chest. She reveled in the feel of the rippling muscle beneath the material of the washcloth; took advantage of the freedom to touch and caress, gliding the cloth over satiny skin again and again.

He was rapidly losing his battle to stay unaffected by her touch, and at length he captured her hand in his, stilling the sweet torture and hauling her flush against his chest.

"Calleigh, you are driving me insane," he whispered, just before his mouth closed over hers.

In spite of her determination not to give in to her body's wants, Calleigh felt herself slide toward the passionate need that only Horatio could arouse in her. His tongue parted her lips and dove deep into the sweet recess of her mouth, drawing a moan from her throat. He teased and tormented her for long moments before he abandoned her lips to trail hot, wet kisses along the water-slick skin of her neck. His tongue stroked along her throat and flicked lightly against the wildly throbbing pulse he found there.

"Horatio…" she gasped, when his hand closed softly over one breast and began to stroke.

"Mmm? Talk to me, Sweetheart," he said, bending his head to nuzzled softly at the other breast. "This evening has been all give and no take on your part," he suckled gently at one pert nipple. "I think it's time to reverse that trend."

He shifted positions then so that Calleigh was cradled across his lap with her head lying in the crook of his arm. Calleigh's best intentions of being the pleasure giver came crashing to a halt when his hand dipped beneath the water and unerringly found its way between her legs. He began to caress her firmly, his touch sending pleasure coursing through her body, and Calleigh whimpered softly.

"Open your legs a little more for me, Sweetheart," he commanded softly, watching as Calleigh's eyes began to lose focus and her body writhed under his masterful touch.

Calleigh let her legs fall open and Horatio slowly inserted first one finger and then a second into her tight, clenching depths. His thumb continued rubbing firmly while his fingers stroked deep inside. The intensity of sensation almost stole the breath from her lungs.

"Oh, god...Horatio…" she panted, desperately craving the release that his touch promised.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Let the pleasure build. Come for me," he urged her enticingly,

His thumb pressed slightly harder and Calleigh shattered under his caress. Her body arched in his arms, and pleasure engulfed her, sending her flying over the edge into a debilitating release. Over and over she cried out his name until the ecstacy subsided, leaving her lying spent and satiated in his arms. Gradually her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes and looked up to find him tenderly smiling down at her.

"That was an amazing sight, Sweetheart," he said. "You are so beautiful, especially when you're caught in the heat of passion like that."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Now," he said, drawing back from her lips, "I believe you promised me dinner."

"I did at that, didn't I?" She laughed lightly. "But…"

"But what?" he asked as he helped her to stand and step out of the tub.

"I'm afraid your appetite is ruined," she teased.

"Ruined?"

"Yes, ruined." A charming little girl pout settled on her face.

"Care to explain that to me?"

"Well…you've already eaten dessert."

Horatio laughed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Yes, I did. And I intend to have more later on, but for now, I'm starving for real food, so feed me woman."

"Just you wait…" she warned him with a smile as she wrapped a towel around her body and hurried out of the bathroom door toward the kitchen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio shook his head in wry amusement as he watched Calleigh disappear through the bathroom door. _Dynamite in small packages indeed! _He thought. Drying himself thoroughly with a soft, oversized towel, he went back into the bedroom and retrieved a pair of silk boxers from the dresser drawer, then he settled his robe around his shoulders and knotted it firmly about his waist.

Barefooted, Horatio started off down the hall toward the kitchen, but only made it halfway to his destination when Calleigh rounded the corner, still dressed in only her towel and carrying a heavily laden silver serving tray covered with a thick linen cover.

"Need some help, Sweetheart?" he asked, reaching to take the tray from her hands.

"Don't you do the nicest things, Handsome?" she quipped, and allowed him to relieve her of her burden. "I'll go back for the drinks. You go on and get comfortable in bed. But DON'T start without me. And no peeking either. It's a surprise."

"I wouldn't think of it."

Her silvery laugh accompanied him as he returned to the bedroom. He set the tray in the middle of the king sized bed, undid his robe, dropped it to the floor and then eased in under the covers, being careful not to dislodge anything from under the linen. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled the tantalizing aromas that escaped from the tray. Just then Calleigh returned with two crystal goblets and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Room service?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Anything you want, Handsome." She answered, and kissed him lightly. "Now, sit back, relax and let me do the rest. You have only to let me spoil you, Horatio."

She joined him in the bed and after finding a comfortable spot right next to him, she removed the covering on the tray with a grand flourish.

"Ahhhh…" he said with pleasure at the sight of the food on the tray. "You do know the way to my heart, don't you, Sweetheart?"

Smiling, Calleigh popped the cork on the bottle and poured drinks for them, and handed him a glass of the sparkling liquid.

"Here's to your continued relaxation, Handsome."

Horatio took a sip of the champagne and then set his goblet aside and picked up his fork to eat. It was only then that he realized there was food for only one on the tray.

"You're not eating?" he questioned, and laid down the fork.

"I ate hours ago, love. This is all about you, Horatio. You deserve a little pampering now and then."

"But Sweetheart, I'll feel bad if you don't eat with me," he protested.

Calleigh reached and quickly snatched his fork before he could react. She speared a bite of the steaming lobster and held it to his lips. "Hush, Horatio, and eat."

"Calleigh…" he started to say, but had to stop when she popped the meat into his mouth.

"Mmmm." The sound came out involuntarily as the savory taste of the lobster filled his mouth. For the moment he stopped resisting Calleigh's efforts to feed him and began to chew with obvious enjoyment. After he swallowed he wiped his mouth on the linen napkin she had placed on the tray. "It's heavenly, Sweetheart, but I have to insist that you eat with me."

"Horatio…" she scolded, "…you are so stubborn sometimes." Knowing that he wouldn't stop until she acquiesced to his desires, she retrieved a bite of the creamy lobster and made a show of chewing and swallowing it. "There. I've eaten with you. Now will you eat, or do I have to cuff you and force feed you?"

A mischievous grin spread over his face. "The cuffs, eh? I like the sound of that, but only if you wear them, and I feed you." He reached and kissed her quickly and then sat back. "Okay, feed me." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Calleigh giggled and fed him another bite of lobster, watching with childish delight as he enjoyed his dinner. After the last bite of everything was gone from the tray, she carefully wiped his mouth with the napkin and smiled at him.

"Now…" she intoned with a devious grin, "…now it's time for dessert."

Horatio waggled his eyebrows at her. "My favorite part. Come here, you sweet thing…"

She batted his hands away from her and laughed. "Real dessert, Handsome. Your favorite."

With a flourish, she took the cover off the one plate that had remained untouched and revealed a luscious piece of black cherry cheese cake.

"Be still my heart…" he said and then laughed.

Calleigh dipped the fork into the rich creamy dessert, making sure to snag a plump cherry, and then held it up toward Horatio's lips.

"Open wide."

"You don't have to say that twice, Sweetheart." He opened his mouth and Calleigh slipped in the bite of dessert. "Mmmm…heaven."

He finished the bite and then gently grasped Calleigh's hand and pulled her toward him. "You WILL share this with me, Calleigh."

He kissed her deeply, giving her a taste of the rich flavor still on his tongue.

Calleigh was breathless when he let her go. "If you insist…"

"I insist," he said as he held a bite of the confection up to her mouth.

His eyes focused like lasers on the sensuous movement of her throat as she swallowed and the enticing way the tip of her tongue appeared to flick away the crumbs that clung to her lips. Her eyes drifted shut and she moaned softly in enjoyment.

That did it.

Horatio swiftly set the plate aside and drew her into his arms, kissing her soundly before rolling over to pin her beneath his body.

"Horatio…" she gasped and then moaned when his lips grazed along her neck.

"Dessert can wait…" he growled as he kissed and nipped all along her throat and back up to her lips, "…but I can't."

XXXXX

Much later that night, Horatio lay totally relaxed and content with a sleeping Calleigh lying across his chest. A smile softened his rugged features as he held her close, the warmth of her body surrounding and lulling him till his eyes drifted closed.

_Sweet southern heat…_ was his last thought before he slipped away into dreams.

FIN


End file.
